User blog:Ginnyharry4ever/Descendants: Royal Tea Party
It was a beautiful morning in Aurdon. Mal was getting ready for a tea party with her best friend Evie, Evie's husband Doug, and their daughter Gemma, nicknamed Gem, Gem was a year and two months older then Rose. The two princess were nearly inseparable, they were in the same class at Aurdon Preschool. Mal was in Rose's room getting Rose dressed for the event. "Mommy, When will Aunt Evie be here?" Rose asked "They'll be here soon honey" Mal answered as she pulled a blue ruffled dress that Evie has made Rose out of Rose's closet, She got a pair of pink training panties to match. Turning back to her daughter, Mal took off Rose's pink pajamas and diaper and changed her into the dress and training pants, "You look beautiful Rose" Mal said as she took out a brush, a white hair tie and a pretty blue ribbon, She unbraided Rose's hair then began to brush it out, once it was all brushed out Mal gathered some of it back and braided it and used a spell to weave flowers into the braid. The rest of the hair she gathered back into a ponytail and added the pieces she had braided. Then she tied the hair tie around the ponytail and then tied the ribbon around it all. Mal smoothed Rose's bangs then carefully set her tiara on top of the hairdo. She got out Rose's best shoes and put them on her. Once Rose was all ready for the party, Mal sent her out into the parlor to watch tv while she got dressed. ______________________________________________________________________________ Once Rose had disappeared down the hall, Mal went into her and Ben's room and got out the dress she was going to wear, it was a beautiful lavender dress, and matching shoes and her crown. Mal set the clothes on her bed before she got her brush and a pink hair tie, Mal's Hair had grown down to a little bit past her shoulders, Mal took off her Aurdon prep sweatshirt and her sweatpants, then she put on the dress and shoes, She brushed her hair and then pulled it into a ponytail, she set her crown on her head, then she went into the parlor. Then her phone beeped signaling a text message from Evie. Mal took her phone out of her pocket and after smiling at the picture of Ben and Rose that was her screensaver, unlocked her phone and read the text. She smiled at Rose who was watching her with curiosity. "Who's the text from Mama?" Rose asked. Mal opened her arms and Rose came over to her, Mal lifted Rose up and set her on her lap, "The text is from aunt Evie darling" Mal said. Rose's eyes sparkled,"Are they on their way Mommy?" Rose asked. Mal nodded,"Yes Rosie they're on their way and you get a special treat tonight" She said. "Really?, what is it?" Rose asked. Mal chucked,"first off Nana and grandpa are coming over for dinner, and Gem gets to sleep over with you tonight and tomorrow and tomorrow night, she's staying after the tea party" Mal said. Rose squealed with excitement,"Thank you Mama" She said hugging Mal tightly. Mal squeezed her daughter tightly and kissed her forehead Ben came into the room then and Rose ran over to him. "Daddy!, pick me up" She said, holding her arms out to him. Ben smiled at her and bent down and picked her up,"How are you doing today princess?" He asked. Rose kissed his cheek and snuggled her head on his shoulder,"I'm doing fine Daddy" She said. Ben kissed her forehead and set her down in front of the rag doll and doll house Evie and Doug had made her for Christmas, Mal walked up to Ben and put her arms around his neck, Ben put his arms around her waist and they gazed into each other's eyes. "I love you Mal" Ben said, smiling he leaned down to kiss her gently, Mal returned the kiss then smiled at her daughter who was watching them with amusement. Just then Mal heard a noise outside, She smiled at Rose then after taking Rose by the hand led Rose over to the window, Evie and Doug had just pulled up in their convertible. Instantly Rose ran out of the room and out the front door to greet them. Mal and Ben exchanged an amused look before following their daughter. When Rose entered the front porch she ran down the steps and flung herself into Evie's arms, Evie who was just getting out of the car quickly caught her niece and hugged her tightly, "Hey Angel, how's it going" Evie said as she kissed Rose's cheek. Rose kissed Evie's cheek,"it's going fine aunt Evie" She answered, Doug got out of the car and after embracing Rose went to get his daughter out of the car. By this time Mal and Ben had joined them and Evie and Mal were embracing "It's good to see you E" Mal said warmly, "It's good to see you too M" Evie said kissing Mal on the cheek. Doug appeared then holding Gem, Mal reached eagerly for her niece, "Come over to Aunt Mal Honey" She said as She picked Gem up and kissed her forehead. Gem kissed Mal's cheek, Mal released her and She and Rose raced inside and up to Rose's room. Ben and Doug clapped each other on the back, then departed to Ben's study for some bonding time. Mal and Evie went into The kitchen to gossip and bond together. "Mal Your castle is so beautiful" Evie said as Mal poured her a glass of tea. Mal smiled at Evie and poured herself a glass of tea,"thank you Evie" She said. Just turn Gem and Rose ran into the room, Gem was wearing a purple gingham jumper that Evie had made her, and her brown hair was braided. "Mommy can me and Gem have some juice?" Rose asked. Mal nodded,"Of course darling" she said, she went over to the cabinet and retrieved Rose's sippy cup, Evie handed her Gem's sippy cup which she had retrieved from Gem's pink toddler bag. Mal filled both cups with fruit juicebefore handing them to her daughter and niece. Rose and Gem went into the parlor to watch cartoons. Evie smiled at them as they left,"Mal, isn't it amazing to be a mother" She said. Mal smiled back at Evie and nodded, "Rose is the second best thing that's ever happened to me" she said. "Gem is too" Evie said. Mal and Evie clicked their glasses together and chuckled. Just then the doorbell rang. Rose flew from the parlor to answer it, when she opened the door she found Belle and Beast waiting. Rose flew into her grandmothers arms, Belle caught her granddaughter and hugged her tightly, She planted a kiss on Rose's forehead before releasing her. Beast grabbed his granddaughter and threw her into the air before Hugging her tightly and releasing her. Mal and Ben smiled as they walked forward to greet Ben's parents, Beast and Ben clapped each other on the back before joining Doug for a game of tourney. Belle kissed Ben's cheek before warmly embracing her daughter in law. Evie handed Mal Gem's toddler bag, it contained Gem's royal blue footie pajamas, Gem's purple footie pajamas two diapers, two pairs of training panties, one pink and one yellow, a pink skirt, a white shirt, a extra pair of purple training pants, a extra pair of pink leggings, and a blue jumper and pink shirt, Gem had a pair of white flip flops. There was also a small bag with Gem's pink toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste, her brush and three pink hair ties and two blue hair ties, and her pink sippy cup and purple snack cup, and Gem's teddy bear Doug brought Gem's car seat in from the car. Mal went into the kitchen to check on dinner, "Dinners ready!" She called. They began to make their way to the kitchen, Belle lifted Rose into her chair and began to make her a plate, Mal had fixed steak, pasta, and, salad for the adults and chicken, mashed potatoes, and carrots for the kids. Belle made Rose a plate of chicken and mashed potatoes and carrots with a side of apple slices and some apple juice in her sippy cup. Evie made Gem a plate of chicken mashed potatoes and carrots with a side of peaches and orange juice in her sippy cup. She lifted Gem into her chair before she and Doug served themselves. Gem and Rose settled down and began to eat. Mal and Ben were at the head of the table, Evie was in between her daughter and husband and Rose was in between Gem and Belle. Ben, Doug and Beast started a discussion about the kingdom, Mal and Evie began to talk about spells and fashion, Gem was talking to Rose and Belle about what they were going to do tonight. When dinner was over Belle and Beast kissed their granddaughter, hugged their son and daughter in law and departed for their castle. "I love you Gem be good for Aunt Mal and have a good time" Evie said bending down and kissing Gem's cheek and hugging her tightly. Doug kissed Gem's forehead before he and Evie departed, Mal smiled at her niece and daughter,"what do you want to do now darlings?" She asked as Rose ran over to Ben who was sitting in his chair by the fire, Rose lifted her arms up as a gesture to be picked up and Ben complied and lifted his daughter into his lap, Mal sat down on the couch and lifted Gem onto her lap. Gem snuggled down into Mal's lap,"I'm kinds tired aunt Mal" She said. Mal smoothed Gem's hair away from her face and kissed her forehead,"How about you girls get ready for bed now" She said. Gem and Rose nodded and departed to the bathroom with Mal following closely behind them, Mal made a detour into Rose's room to set up the cot that Gem was going to be sleeping on that night, it was a mattress with a crisp white sheet, and a pink blanket and a purple comforter, it slid easily under Rose's white toddler bed which had a white sheet purple blanket and blue comforter, the pillows on the cot were white and the pillows on Rose's bed were pink. Mal set Gem's pair of purple footie pajamas and a diaper on the cot and Rose's pair of yellow footie pajamas and a diaper on the bed. Then she went into the bathroom and started the bath for her niece and daughter, Mal lathered Rose's body with soap and and put shampoo and conditioner into her hair, she covered Rose's eyes and used a spell to rinse water onto her hair and body, She left Rose to play in the tub while she did the same to Gem, then Mal lifted Rose out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her, She dried her off before lifting Gem out and doing the same. she led the two girls to Rose's bedroom to get ready for bed, First Mal lifted Rose onto her changing table and got out the lotion, then she went over to Rose's bed and picked up the diaper she had left there, Mal lotion and lathered Rose with it before she put the diaper on and lifted her down from the changing table, Mal put Rose's yellow footie pajamas on and began to brush her hair, she braided Rose's hair tightly and set Rose down on her bed while she got Gem ready, Mal lifted Gem onto the changing table and lathered her with lotion, she put a diaper on Gem and then lifted her down, She put Gem's purple footie pajamas on and brushed her hair, she braided her hair tightly and set her down on her cot, Just then Ben entered the room to say goodnight, he kissed Rose's cheek and Gem's forehead, Mal tucked them in and said goodnight to them and kissed their cheeks. Then Mal and Ben tiptoed out and went to their own room to go to bed. Category:Blog posts